With the emergence of bring-your-own-device (BYOD) technology in the workplace, an enterprise can permit its employees to use their own devices to access enterprise data, such as email and corporate documents. However, prior to an employee using his or her own device in the workplace, the enterprise can require the employee to enroll with a management service capable of protecting enterprise data stored on a device from theft, data loss, and unauthorized access.
Particular operating systems offer device management capabilities that allow an administrator, such as one associated with an enterprise, to remotely manage the configuration of a device. For example, an administrator of an enterprise can remotely install applications, resources, or other data on an employee's device. However, depending on the sophistication of the administrator, remotely configuring a device, or a multitude of devices with varying capabilities, can be problematic.